


In The Stars

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: "Silent Enemy", Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth part of this drabble series, set at the end of ep 1.12.

He’s touched. Seeing his parents, I’m willing to bet nobody’s bothered with his birthday before.

There’s that smile again. So rare. So captivating.

And I’m not the only one to notice. 

Trip winks at me. He’s leaning closer – to admire the icing, yeah, sure! Close enough to smell the birthday boy’s cologne. He can’t take his eyes off that happy face. When Malcolm offers him cake, they both blush.

Both handsome; bright; passionate. They’ll be good for each other. And I’ll get by.

It was written in the stars they’d fall in love. I only hope that they see it!


End file.
